


The light of my life

by Terrasilvershade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter learning how to talk, Tony is a single parent and dosent know how to handle a baby, peter is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrasilvershade/pseuds/Terrasilvershade
Summary: Tony is doing his best to raise baby Peter but thankfully he has JARVIS's help.





	The light of my life

Tony had no idea what he was doing with a baby. Granted, he loved Peter more than anything but he didnt know how to burp him, or change a diaper, or how to get him to sleep at night. Thankfully Tony had a hyper intelligent AI to help him.  
JARVIS was his savior in those first few months, answering any question Tony had and even using his own research to deduce what was going on himself.  


“Young Sir appears to be hungry. I suggest getting the bottle to stop him from crying.” He thanked him and then prepared Peter’s formula, knocking everything over from his nerves. But thankfully only him, Peter, and JARVIS knew and the latter two didn't care. JARVIS told him every parent struggles in the beginning but he still couldn't help himself from feeling inadequate.  


Peter continued to grow and soon he was trying to talk, although he was still several months away from doing it properly so it was mostly babbled garbage. Tony knew that responding to him was the best way to teach him so he told JARVIS to converse with Peter whenever Tony was away.  
This resulted in JARVIS gaining an understanding of his baby talk and almost acting as a translator.  


“Dadaadadada ooooooooo.”  


“He wants to be picked up Sir.” 

Peter began discussing everything with JARVIS in their own secret language and Tony slowly started to learn it himself. He could now tell what Peter wanted or needed and Peter knew he could ask him for things.  
And then Peter started officially talking, and his first real word took Tony by surprise.  
They were laying down on the couch together, Peter on Tony’s chest, and he was tapping on the arc reactor with his tiny little fingers. Normally Tony would be anxious at someone touching it but he trusted his son more than anyone else in the world.  


“Booo.”  


“Yeah squirt, it’s blue. Do you like blue?”  


“Booo. Arc weactor.” Tony blinked in shock. First of all, where in the world did he hear that? Second, he couldn’t even pronounce blue properly how did he know ‘arc reactor’?  


“JARVIS did you hear what Peter said?”  


“Yes Sir, he kept asking what the light was so I told him it was your arc reactor. He’s been repeating it on his own.” Tony smiled, looking at his amazingly brilliant son.  


“Good job Petey. I love you.”


End file.
